Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena se sentía vacía, por cinco años ha intentado tener un hijo, cuando se enteraba que estaba embarazada, era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Cuando perdió su cuarto embarazo sintió que no lo soportaría, su esposo sintió que ninguno de los dos podría seguir así, cuando siente que tomara la mejor decisión, se entera de algo que le cambiara la vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Serena miro la ropita de bebé que tenía en su mano, no puedo evitar las lágrimas que caigan desde que perdió a su bebé nada ha sido igual, siente que no tiene fuerzas para seguir adelante.

— Serena. — Su esposo acercándose a ella — es hora que salgas de la habitación — mirando la que sería la habitación de su cuarto hijo, desde que se caso con serena supo es la mujer de su vida pero los hijos no se lograban. Su esposa, llevaba cuatro abortos y este último tenían la esperanza que se lograra su esposa tenía casi cuatro meses y esperaban una niña. Unos días después serena se le presento una hemorragia y la habían perdido para siempre — llorar no nos devolverá a nuestra hija

Serena lo miro y lo abrazo fuertemente

— Darién tengo miedo. — Sollozando — quiero que tengamos un hijo.

El la miro con seriedad, hasta cuando ella a arriesgaría su vida por algo que ya lo veía lejano.

— No serena. — serio — no pienso intentar tener un hijo contigo, es hora que adoptemos.

Ella negó

— Yo quiero un hijo de los dos. — Seria — yo no pienso criar un niño que no sea mío.

El suspiro y no dijo nada desde que se casaron su esposa siempre le dio a entender que jamás adoptarían, ella tiene una prima que es adoptada para ser una hija modelo ha sido todo lo contrario. El tío de su esposa le comento que adoptar a beryl fue su peor error.

— No adoptaremos. — Mirándola — ven salgamos de aquí

Ella acepto su mano, salieron de la habitación.

Darién le hizo seña a su hermano para que él y su cuñada sacaran todo de la habitación no quería nada que le recordara a su hija.

Seiya y su esposa Rei sacaron todo de la habitación le daba mucha tristeza que, ellos hayan perdido cuatro embarazo y peor la ilusión de los dos. En cada nueva vida que creían, iba a vivir. Con mucho cuidado sacaron las cosas de la bebé por la parte de atrás.

En la habitación

Darién había logrado que serena se quedara dormida luego de tanto llorar, aun le dolía la muerte de su hija y lo peor que su cuñada Rei estaba embarazada el mismo tiempo y las dos esperaban niñas, su esposa no puede acercarse a la pequeña Reika por la sencilla razón le recuerda todo.

El suspiro y sintió un dolor en el pecho intento tranquilizarse ese dolor aumentaba cada vez un poco más se a recostó en la cama y se desmallo.

Horas después

Darién abrió lentamente los ojos no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero sentía una molestia en el pecho se levanto como pudo y miro a su esposa que aun dormía tranquilamente.

Se sentía un poco mareado, igual camino hacia la salida y cuando se iba acercando se topo con su mellizo zafiro

— ¿Qué pasa?— acercándose a él

— Necesito que me lleves a la clínica

Zafiro se alarmo y sin decir nada lo ayudo a caminar, se fueron rumbo a la clínica en el camino Darién trataba de respirar tranquilamente y el dolor no disminuía

En Mansión Chiba

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que no que estaba su esposo bajo de la cama y camino hacia el baño, miro sus ojeras y sus ojos hinchados desde hace cinco anos no es feliz, llevaba ocho años casada y cuando planearon su primer hijo sus ilusiones se fueron al perderlo, segundo también fue aun más doloroso y tercero también. Con su hija fue peor sabían que estaban esperando y lo peor que su embarazo estaba marchando muy bien, a pesar que ha pasado siete meses, aun el dolor no se iba.

En la clínica

Darién fue atendido por su tío tomoe, lo reviso y descubrió que su sobrino estaba realmente enfermo.

— Sobrino. — Mirándolo con seriedad y angustiado a la vez — no son buenas noticias

— ¿Qué quieres decirme?

— Tienes que operarte del corazón, tienes una válvula no está trabajando bien y cualquier momento puedes...

— Morir. — termino él la frase

El asintió

— No quiero hacerme ninguna operación. — serio y mirando — para que seguir viviendo he perdido cuatro hijos y a mi esposa.

— No digas eso. — lo regaño

— Serena no es la de antes y yo tampoco. No pienso luchar por mi vida y menos por ver sufrir día a día a mi esposa. Ya no tengo fuerza para hacerlo

Tomoe suspiro con tristeza su sobrino ha sufrido más que seiya y zafiro al perder a sus padres se unieron más viven juntos y se llevan muy bien, la perdida de los bebes ha hecho que serena y Darién no sean los mismos. No iba a permitir que su sobrino se deje morir por solo capricho.

— Un mes será tú operación y no me importa lo que pienses. Te operare.

— Tendrás que atarme, no lo hare. — serio

— Después me lo vas agradecer.

Darién no dijo nada, como pudo se levanto y salió del consultorio

— Hermano. — Zafiro acercándose — ¿qué tienes?

— No es nada grave, solo es estrés.

— Me alegra.

— Vámonos. — mirándolo

En mansión Chiba

Serena estaba caminando por pasillo cuando escucho el llanto de la pequeña reika, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acerco a ella se le quedo mirándola, la tomo entre sus brazos y le acaricio la espalda.

— Tranquila reika, tía serena esta aquí. — con cariño

La pequeña voto un suspiro y se acomodo su carita en el cuello de serena.

Rei había escuchado el llanto de su hija se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a hotaru, la esposa de su cuñado zafiro, con el almuerzo. Se sorprendió a ver a su cuñada con su hija, desde que su hija nació serena se negaba a conocerla miro que trataba a la pequeña con tanto amor

— Serena. — Rei entrando

Ella giro y sonrió

— Toma. — entregándosela

Rei recibió a su hija encantada

— Hola mi bebé hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Voy a ayudar a hotaru. — mirándola y comenzó alejarse de ella

Darién llego a la mansión y lo primero que haría es hablar con su esposa, pedirle que todo terminara, no estaba dispuesto que su esposa sufriera también en verlo morir, prefería que ella se fuera de su lado sin saber la verdad.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina encontró a su esposa terminando de acomodar la mesa con ayuda de su cuñada hotaru, se sintió aliviado al ver a su esposa ayudando un poco, después de regresar de la clínica muy poco hablaba y sé quejaba de algo, solo llorara en sus brazos y cuando se encontraba sola.

— Hola. — anuncio el mirándolas, observo como serena le sonrió – me alegra que estés aquí – mirando a su esposa

Ella solo asintió y siguió en lo suyo

Hotaru sonrió a los dos, ella aun no tenía hijos. Su esposo le llevaba once años de diferencia y aun no querían tener un bebé, así que la única bebé de la familia es la princesa reika, ella la adoraba y la consentía. Sentía un poco de pena por serena y Darién que han sufrido mucho con la pérdida de sus pequeños, esperaba un milagro para ellos, en verdad deseaban tener su propio bebé.

— Vamos a comer. — hotaru mirándolos, en eso sintió las manos de su esposo zafiro que la agarraba por la cintura le dio un beso en la mejilla – amor, que alegría verte

— Comencemos. — Seiya acercándose a ellos y sentándose en su silla – Rei se tardara un poco, esta con la niña

— Yo me encargo de preparar el jugo. — se ofreció serena

— Déjame ayudarte. — se ofreció su esposo

Entre Darién y serena prepararon el jugo para todos, desde que ellos se casaron hace ocho años atrás ellos vivían con seiya y zafiro. Al principio serena estaba un poco seria al vivir con sus cuñados no era que no tuviera confianza siempre se imagino vivir sola con él, Darién había sufrido mucho con la muerte de sus padres entre zafiro y él levantaron a seiya que apenas era un adolecente cuando los señores chiba murieron en un accidente de avioneta, ellos se sintieron realmente mal y se prometieron que jamás se separarían. Lo habían cumplido, por suerte serena y las demás se turnaban para cocinar, la limpieza se encargaba molly la sirvienta., las tres mujeres se llevaban muy bien y se trataban como verdaderas amigas, siempre estaban de acuerdo para la decoración navideña o hacerle un cambio a la mansión.

Una hora después

Al terminar de almorzar, cada quien se fue para su habitación. Serena camino a de nuevo para la habitación de su hija. Cuando entro sintió un dolor en pecho y mucha rabia. ¿Quién se había metido con las cosas de su hija?

— ¡¿Quién fue?! – grito tan fuerte que todos los que estaban en la habitaciones salieron a ver que había pasado, cuando se reunieron en la habitación, está furiosa y se podría ver la ira en sus ojos.

— Lo hice yo. — Darién mirándola a ella – los recuerdos son más doloroso y… — no termino decir nada, ella lo cacheteo tan fuerte que le dejo los dedos marcados en su mejilla

Zafiro quería decir algo, hotaru le hizo un gesto de negación

Serena no dijo nada, salió de la habitación corriendo, se sentía muy dolida ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Necesitaba una explicación acaso no le importaba su sentimiento.

En el pasillo

— Darién. — Seiya mirándolo – creo que necesitas platicar con ella

Darién no dijo nada y se alejo de ellos. Hacia su habitación, ahí estaba su esposa llorando mucho, le dolía verla así. Si no lo hacia el recuerdo seguiría atormentándola cada vez más. Acaso no se daba de cuenta que sufría al verla así.

— Creo que este matrimonio no puede seguir así. — el mirándola y acercándose a ella, intento acariciándole el cabello. Ella no se dejo – sé que si te lo decía, tú jamás lo aceptarías.

— Fuiste muy cruel. — Sollozando – como te atreviste era la habitación de nuestra bebé

— Una bebé, que jamás nació. — Con amargura – tienes que entender, que tenemos que olvidarlo.

— No te conozco. — Asombrada — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? – Mirándola – estoy cansado serena, ¡Quiero el divorcio! Estoy cansado de vivir así.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo # 2

Serena se le quedo mirando, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, no quería perder su matrimonio, ocho años juntos disfrutando juntos y sufriendo. No lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que el la dejara. Jamás lo iba aceptar.

— No. — Mirándolo con desafío – no dejare que te vayas de mi lado.

El estaba mirándolo con asombro, pensó que serena no quería seguir con su matrimonio

— Eres mi esposo, eres el hombre que amo. — mirándolo seriedad – no me dejaras tan fácilmente.

— Esto no tiene sentido. — Él serio – nuestro matrimonio no es como antes y tú y yo hemos cambiado demasiado.

Ella negó y se levanto para mirarlo más de cerca

— Estoy consciente que el dolor de nuestros bebés ha sido un golpe muy duro, para los dos. Quiero seguir a tu lado Darién, quiero seguir contigo hasta que la muerte no separe. — abrazándolo, al principio sintió que él no la abrazaba, poco a poco la fue abrazándola – te amo Darién, se que los dos superaremos esto.

El abrazándola con fuerza

— Eso espero. — esperanzado

Serena se separo un poco de el

— Voy a cambiar. — Sonriéndole – tratare de ser la serena de antes, la que te divertía y la que disfrutaba todos los momentos.

El la volvió abrazar con fuerzas, las lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía tan bien a su lado, estaba recuperando poco a poco a su mujer. A la mujer que realmente ama.

Ella se separo de él, para besarlo para volver a sentir sus cálidos labios, aquellos que la hace feliz y le demuestra cuanto la amaba.

El la beso apasionadamente, sentía que estaba recuperando todo el tiempo perdido.

En la habitación de seiya y Rei

— Se paso. — Seiya molesto – no debió de pegarle a Darién

Rei acostó a la pequeña en la cuna y lo miro

— Esta en su derecho, una parte la entiendo.

— Es una loca. — Frenético – mi hermano debe dejarla, buscarse a otra mujer que le pueda dar hijos

Rei lo miro mal

— Mejor cállate. — Furiosa – como puedes decir eso de serena – cruzando los brazos – claro, como no es tu mujer.

— Rei. — Mirándola – es que.

— Sabes algo, estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

— Amor, es que tengo rabia. — Apenado – Darién es como un padre para mí.

— Serena también ha sufrido, será que se te olvida que casi pierde la vida, en su último embarazo.

— No se me olvida. Tiene que olvidar.

— Un hijo es difícil de olvidar, que será para ella, perder cuatro hijos. — Mirándolo y suspirando – un hombre que puede saber de eso.

— Rei.

— Voy a salir, cuida a reika, igual siempre hotaru siempre es tu salvadora. — tomando su bolso y abrió la puerta se fue sin mirar atrás

Seiya suspiro y se acerco a su hija

— Espero que no heredes su carácter.

En la habitación de Zafiro y Hotaru

— ¿Por qué no dejaste, la pusiera en su lugar? – zafiro molesto

— Porque no es tu problema. — Su esposa mirándolo mal – esto es entre serena y Darién, nadie debe de meterse.

— Es mi hermano. — furioso

— Zafiro, cálmate. — Seria – se que ustedes son muy unidos deben de entender que serena y Darién son una pareja que siempre han llevado bien, por una pequeña discusión no pienses que tienen derecho de entrar en ella. Nosotros hemos tenido diferencia. No recuerdo que seiya y Darién se estén metiendo o ¿sí?

Zafiro asintió

— Darién ha sufrido mucho.

— Igual que serena. — le recordó

— Espero que se solucione, Darién ama a serena. — el suspirando

— Igual serena a él. — Sonriéndole – dejemos que ellos resuelvan sus problemas.

Zafiro sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

— Te amo, mi pequeña

Hotaru sonrió feliz

— Yo también

En la habitación de serena y Darién

Serena y Darién estaban acostados en la cama abrazados, aun que Darién quería hacer el amor con ella, recordó que su corazón no estaba bien y lo peor. Aun no se sentía también para hacerlo, prefirió llenarla de besos y tenerla abrazada.

— Te amo. — ella contenta

— Yo también mi amor, no sabes cuánto. — volviéndola a besar

Días después

Darién no quería decirle nada a serena sobre su enfermedad, cada día que pasaba estaba muy contento serena estaba volviendo a ser la mujer de antes, sonreía y siempre estaba invitándolo a cenar, su enfermedad estaba dándole señales, unos momentos se sentía mareado, con mucha debilidad y dolor en el pecho intentaba tranquilizarse. Estaba pensado seriamente en hacerse la operación, ahora que serena estaba siendo la misma, quería tener una segunda oportunidad, si no llegara tener hijos, no importaba. Iba a estar con su esposa hasta que los dos sean viejitos.

En la empresa Chiba

Darién estaba terminando de leer los últimos informes, cuando sintió que su cuñada hotaru traiga el café del día

— Gracias. — Sonriéndole y mirándola — ¿y zafiro?

— Tiene una reunión con los empresarios de italianos.

— Me alegro y seiya. — tomando un sorbo de café

— Se fue con Nicolás a una reunión con los arquitectos. — Suspirando y mirando el informe – demonios.

— ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto

— Me equivoque. — Seria y tomando la hoja – debo volver hacerlo – frustrada

— Ve. — sonriéndole

Hotaru se retiro, en la puerta estaba serena sonriendo

— Hola. — Ella sonriéndole y acercándose a su esposo, le dio un beso en los labios – te extrañe

— Yo también. — Alegre, sintió como su esposa se sentó en sus piernas — ¿y eso?

— Vengo del hospital. — contenta

— ¿Y qué paso? – asustado, si su mujer le da la noticia que estaba nuevamente embarazada, no sabría que hacer.

— Mañana comienzo a trabajar. — Eufórica – me dieron el trabajo de medio turno, no importa para estar casi dos años sin trabajar. Esta muy bien.

Darién respiro aliviado

— Me alegro mucho, mi amor. — Dándole un beso en los labios — Así estarás más ocupadita. — acariciándole la mejilla

— Espero que me acostumbre nuevamente al trabajo. — suspirando, cuando conoció a Darién estaba estudiando enfermería, se caso y siguió estudiando, para sorpresa de ella encontró trabajo rápidamente, pero las perdidas hicieron que se fuera alejando de su trabajo. Legalmente llevada dos años sin trabajar.

— Veras que solo será, cuestión de tiempo. — Sonriéndole y detallándola en dos semanas su esposa había dado muchos cambios, sonreía más y estaba alegre – me encanta verte así.

Serena sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

— Así como. — coqueta

— Como eres en realidad.

— Poco a poco amor. — abrasándolo con mucho fuerza

El la abrazo también, de repente comenzó a sentirse muy mareado, intento tranquilizarse pero fue inútil, el mareo estaba volviéndose insoportable en cualquier momento se desmallaría

— Serena. — susurró

— Dime. — Ella separándose un poco de él, observo que estaba muy pálido – amor ¿qué sucede?

— No me siento, bien. — a duras penas

Serena se bajo de sus piernas y comenzó auxiliarlo, descubrió que tenía el pulso alterado, su respiración estaba muy lenta

— Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. — ella asustándose

Darién quiso decirle algo, sintió una presión en el pecho que hizo él se soltara un gemido de dolor

Ella angustiada

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Él quería decirle, no pudo se desmallo. Serena llamo rápidamente a una ambulancia, por los síntomas parecía un infartó pero ella misma lo descarto, su esposo apenas tiene treinta y dos años, muy joven para sufrir de un infartó.

Hotaru escucho la voz de serena y fue a ver qué pasaba, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a serena dándole los primeros auxilio a su cuñado, se fue corriendo avisarle a su esposo y otro cuñado.

La ambulancia llego, atendieron rápidamente, se alarmaron en escucha que sus latidos eran débiles, le colocaron rápidamente una máscara de oxigeno y lo llevarían al hospital más cercano.

Serena estaba realmente nerviosa, se fue con los paramédicos para el hospital más cercano, en el camino no dejaba de mirar a su esposo y agarrarle la mano con fuerza, no quería que nada malo le pasara, no quería perderlo a él tampoco.

En el hospital

Una hora después

Serena estaba angustiada no sabía nada de su esposo, por suerte el tío de su esposo tomoe conocía al director y le permitió que estuviera con su sobrino, mientras le estaban realizando los análisis para saber cómo estaba su corazón realmente.

Tomoe salió a informarles a su sobrinos y a serena sobre la salud de Darién, aun que estaba realmente preocupado, la válvula arterial estaba fallando y si seguía así podría ser fatal para su sobrino, tenía que hacerle pronto una operación, antes Darién tenía que responder al medicamento.

— Tengo noticias. — el mirándolo

— Tío, ¿cómo esta mi esposo? — ella asustada

— La verdad, hija. — Mirándola – su salud es muy delicada, hace unas semanas descubrimos que tiene una válvula arterial que estaba afectando su corazón, tenemos que hacerle una operación. Es riesgoso para él, es una operación muy delicada.

— ¿Quieres decir, que puede morir? – seiya alarmándose

Tomoe asintió

— Tienes que hacer algo. — zafiro desesperándose

— Se lo juro. — Mirándolos – voy a salvarle la vida a mi sobrino.

— Por favor. — Pidió serena llorando desesperadamente y arrodillándose – si lo pierdo a él, mi vida no tendría ningún sentido.

— Serena. — dijeron todos

Tomoe se arrodillo y la miro a la cara

— Tranquila, serena no dejare que a Darién le pase nada. — Leve sonrisa – confía en mí.

Ella asintió, entre zafiro y seiya ayudaron a serena a levantarse, la sentaron en una silla, hotaru se acerco a serena comenzó a hablar para distraerla un poco, serena ni si quiera le hacía caso. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, no dejaba de pensar en su esposo.

En otro lado de Japón

— Entonces. — beryl mirando a su amante rubeus – tienes todo listo.

Rubeus asintió

— Si… estás segura. — Mirándola — ¿es tu prima?

Beryl sonrió

— Es la sobrina del padre que me crio, no es mi prima de sangre.

— Igual, ella ha sufrido mucho. — no muy convencido, del plan que estaba pensando su mujer

— Un secuestro es lo mejor, total su marido no le afectara en nada. — divertida

— Se darán de cuenta. — cruzando los brazos

— Cállate. — Molestándose – voy a sacar dinero de donde sea, me importa una mierda si es por medio de un secuestro.

Rubeus miro a su amante con seriedad, ella siempre ha sentido envidia por serena, ser una mujer con mucha suerte en el amor y en el dinero. Toda la familia estaba orgullosa de ella.

— Te ayudare, sin hacerle daño. — serio

Beryl asintió, si existe la posibilidad de acabar con la vida de serena lo haría.

Hola muchas gracias por su apoyo esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

sayuri1707

yesqui2000

usagichanmoon

AYNAT DREAMS

naiara moon

elianamz-bv

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Usagi13chiba

Lorena

christydechiba


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo # 3

Serena se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, tomoe seguía atendiendo a su esposo, mientras sus cuñados se habían ido al cafetín para poder comer un poco, le habían pedido que fuera con ellos, no quería separarse de él, así que estuviera lejos. No quería irse, cualquier información ahí estaría para saberla.

— Serena. — Acercándose Rei – te traje, un poco de café

— Gracias Rei. — agarrando el vaso

— ¿Y qué has sabido de Darién? – sentándose a su lado

— Nada. — Tomando un sorbo – tenemos que esperar

— Ojala que sea pronto.

— Eso espero.

Tomoe se acerco y miro a las mujeres

— Maravillosas noticias. — sonriéndole

— Dime. — Serena levantándose y mirándolo — ¿Cómo está Darién?

— Reacciono y pidió verte.

— Gracias a Dios. — Rei sonriéndole

Serena estaba realmente emocionada y feliz

— Quiero verlo.

— Vamos. — él mirándola

Tomoe y serena se dirigieron a la habitación en donde se encontraba Darién, pero para ella todo parecía eterno quería verlo ya. Besarlo y decirlo lo mucho que lo amaba, cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró despierto y se alegro mucho.

— Hola. — ella acercándose a él

— Ho…la. — su voz estaba entre cortada

— Mi amor, que susto me diste. — dándole un beso en la frente, este llevaba una máscara de oxigeno – lo importante que estás vivo.

— Mi… a..mor. — leve sonrisa

— Sobrino, serena sabe todo. Estoy esperando los últimos resultados para, ver qué día te operamos.

El asintió

— Todo saldrá bien. — sonriéndole y agarrándole la mano – aquí estaré siempre a tu lado.

Él le sonrió feliz

— Los dejo. — tomoe mirándolos – no dejes que hable mucho – mirándola

Ella asintió y con cariño comenzó acariciarle el cabello a su esposo, el poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, siempre le ha gustado que su esposa le hiciera ese gesto de cariño, hacia él.

En casa Tsukino

— Beryl. — llamo con seriedad su padre

— Por favor. — beryl mirándolo mal y acercándose un pequeño – mi niño – tomándolo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente — ¿Cómo está el niño de mami?

El pequeño la miro y sonrió

— Muy bien. — feliz y abrazándola con fuerza – te amo mami

— Yo también amor. — Sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla — ¿Qué quieres papá?

— Jedit ha estado buscándote. — Mirándolo con seriedad – no quiero problemas – mirándola mal – quiero que arregles tus problemas con tu esposo.

— Jamás. — seria y bajando a su hijo – ese hombre no volveré jamás.

Edward suspiro, su hija adoptiva se había casado con un hombre de bien y millonario hace dos años, jedit hizo un mal manejo y quedo casi en la ruina, como tenía que tener a su mujer vigilada para que no gastara el dinero en vanidades, ella se molesto y se fue alejándose de él. Tenía casi dos años viviendo con su padre, trayéndose a su hijo. No le pesaba su nieto, su hija se ha vuelto un verdadero problema, sin contar que actualmente tiene un amante, su temor que jedit se entere y le haga algo.

— Mami. — Pequeño sonriéndole – papá me trajo muchos regalos

— Qué bien cariño. — caminando con él en brazos y subiendo las escaleras

Beryl no sentía el mismo amor, por jedit hace unos años atrás, al principio pensó en quedarse con él, al ver que la tenia vigilada y controlándola todo el tiempo, no soporto más y regreso a su antigua casa, rubeus no era un nombre de dinero, al menos sabía entenderla y apoyarla cuando ella lo necesitara.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, Darién fue recuperándose poco a poco para poderlo operar, tuvieron que realizarle muchos exámenes para evitar cualquier complicación en su corazón, los resultaron mostraron que estaba acto para realizársela, menos de una semana fue llevado a cirugía, a serena le permitieron quedarse en la operación, ella solo le sostenía la mano, mientras los demás estaban haciendo su labor.

Unos meses después

En mansión Chiba

En la habitación Chiba Tsukino

— Di Ahhh. — serena dándole de comer a su esposo

Darién riéndose

— Amor no soy un niño.

— Ahí viene el avión. — divertida y sin hacerle caso

Seiya abrió la puerta y sonrió con la escena

— Pobre de mí hermano

— Deja la cosa. — Zafiro rempujándolo y entrando a saludar a su mellizo — ¿Y cómo te has sentido? – mirándolo

— Bien, con los cuidados de serena, estoy más que feliz. — Mirándola con amor – aun que a veces exagera un poquito.

— Hace bien. — Seiya serio – tú eres un loco.

— Hola. — Rei entrando con su hija reika – tu sobrinita quería verte.

— Hola hermosa. — él mirándola y sonriéndole – lástima que no pueda, cargarla

— Pronto amor. — Mirándolo y sonriéndole — ¿Y hotaru? – extrañada, tenía días que no la veía.

Zafiro estar sonriendo, se puso muy serio cosa que extraño a serena y a Darién

— ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Darién

— Hotaru, se fue de la casa. — zafiro dolido

Serena y Darién se miraron, no pudieron disimular su asombro

— Ojala que puedan volver pronto. — Darién suavidad

— Cambiemos el tema. — zafiro serio

— ¿Y para cuando, comienzan a trabajar? – les pregunto serena

— Mañana. — Seiya – mañana volveremos al mundo de los negocios.

— Hacerlo en casa, no fue muy divertido. — zafiro suspirando

— Me alegro. — Rei y mirando a la pequeña que quería que su padre la cargara – toma amor.

Seiya cargo a su hija, se retiro unos minutos después. Zafiro y Rei se quedaron un rato platicando con la pareja, después decidieron irse para poder dejarlos solos.

— Darién. — Mirándolo — ¿estás seguro, que comience a trabajar?

El sonrió, había pasado tres meses desde su operación. Su esposa no se había movido de su lado, recordando cómo se quedaba durmiendo en aquel sofá incomodo y algunas veces no dormía para estar más pendiente de él, ahora ella necesitaba un tiempo despegarse un poco de él y seguir su vida; el podía caminar y bañarse solo, aun su esposa insistía en cuidarlo.

— Estoy más que seguro. — Sonriéndole – quiero que te distraigas, no te aburre ¿verme?

Ella negó

— Eres el hombre que amo.

— Deja. — Mirándola con amor – voy a portar muy bien.

— Eso espero. — Mirándolo y colocando a un lado la comida – mañana me iré muy temprano – haciendo puchero – quiero que me consientas

— Ven acá. — contento, sintió como ella se acerco a él y el la abrazo – te amo mucho, te daré muchos besos para que mañana no me extrañes tanto.

— Hazlo por favor. — mirándolo, poco a poco fue sintiendo los cálidos labios de su esposo, rosando los suyos; sin poder evitarlo se dieron un apasionado beso.

En la habitación Chiba Black

Zafiro estaba muy angustiado, no sabía nada de su esposa, se había alterado al enterarse que estaba cuidándose para no embarazarse; eso lo tenía disgustado y frustrado a la vez.

Unos días antes

— ¿Por qué? – Zafiro tirando las pastillas al suelo – quedamos que después de medio año, tendríamos un bebé

Hotaru estaba muy nerviosa, aun no estaba preparada para tener un hijo, ellos tenían tres años casados, cuando se casaron ella apenas tenía dieciocho años; ellos habían quedado de acuerdo que después de dos años y medio a tres, tendrían su primer bebé, aun no se sentía preparada para serlo.

— Aun soy joven. — Mirándolo – apenas acabo de terminar mis estudios de secretaria. Quiero estudiar una carrera, quiero ser abogada.

— No y no. — Serio – hicimos un trato, hotaru – furioso

— Lo siento, miro a Rei y no quiero estar ese mismo espejo. — Dolida – Rei solo respira por reika y veo como mira; los recuerdos de su antigua vida de modelo, yo quiero ser alguien. No quiero ser la típica esposa que espera el marido en casa, podemos esperar dos años más.

— No

— Sabes algo. — Molestándose y agarrando una maleta – me voy, olvídate de mí

Zafiro no dijo nada, salió de la habitación

Actualidad

— En dónde estará. — el angustiado

En la habitación Chiba Hino

— Cualquier cosa avísame. — Rei hablando por teléfono con su cuñada hotaru – zafiro, lo estoy viendo muy angustiado.

Hotaru se quedo en silencio, hasta que se decidió hablar

— Yo lo extraño, siento que me está presionando y no quiero hacerlo. No me siento preparada para ser madre.

— Yo tuve a reika porque, seiya y yo lo deseábamos; no estamos arrepentidos de nuestra decisión, se que muy difícil. Tienen que tratar de arreglar las cosas.

— No lo sé, igual me alegra que Darién este bien. — Sinceridad – te dejo, voy a preparar algo de comer

— Ok. — Rei corto la llamada, después de escuchar a hotaru que se iba de la casa, le ofreció su antiguo departamento; no podía permitir que su amiga pasara la noche en la calle.

En la habitación Chiba Tsukino

Serena y Darién estuvieron besándose un buen rato, ella tuvo que detenerse aun no podía tener intimidad hasta un par de meses; sabía que la operación de Darién había sido delicada y era mejor esperar un poco.

— Es hora de dormir un poco. — ella sonriéndole y levantándose, para recoger el plato aun quedaba un poco de comida.

— Vuelve pronto. — pidió

— Claro. — sonriéndole y abriendo la puerta para poder salir.

— Te amo. — grito antes que ella cerrara la puerta

Serena sonrió feliz

Horas después

En el hospital

Serena se sentía muy feliz de a ver terminado su labor

— Tsukino. — llamo la enfermera de recesión – aquí están los exámenes que te realizaste hace un mes.

Serena miro a Michiru avergonzada, siempre le habían un examen general para entrar de nuevo al trabajo, como estaba tan ocupada en cuidar a Darién se le había olvidado por completo.

— Voy a verlo. — apenada y abriendo sus exámenes, los leyó detenidamente. Se puso pálida y miro a su compañera – esto no puede ser.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Estoy embarazada. — Mirándolo y colocando sus manos en su vientre – es imposible, si es así tendría de tres meses a cuatro.

— Vamos a ginecología. — Michiru agarrándola del brazo

Ella pensaba que estaba flotando, no lo podía creer. Era imposible no había tenido ningún síntoma y sus embarazos no llegaban tan lejos; ella llego a ginecología con su compañera.

— Hola haruka. — Michiru sonriéndole – te presento a serena, necesito que la revises

— Claro. — El mirándola – pasa serena

— Está bien. — ella entrando nerviosamente y sentándose en la silla

— Dime serena. — El mirándola — ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Treinta años.

— ¿Es tu primer embarazo o no? – curioso

— Sí estoy embarazada seria mi quinto embarazo. — tristeza

— ¡El quinto! – sin poderlo creer – no tienes cara de tener hijos.

— No lo tengo. — Dolida – primer embarazo fue ectópico, segundo embarazó según mi matriz no estaba aun preparada lo perdí, tercer embarazo no quise saber el porqué, cuarto embarazo iba ya para cuatro meses; estaba esperando una niña y se me presento una hemorragia. Debe de imaginarse que fue lo que sucedió.

Haruka estaba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado un caso así.

— Vamos a saber, si estas embarazada o no. — mirándola

— Sí. — ella levantándose de la silla y se acostó en la camilla

— Comenzaremos. — él

Serena asintió, mientras Michiru le agarraba la mano para apoyarla.

El comenzó a frotar.

— Sí estas embarazada. — el mirándolas – tiene trece semanas, para próxima semana estarás entrando a cuarto mes, déjame decirte que. El pequeño está muy bien

Serena estaba emocionada mirándolo y a la vez sintió mucho miedo

— No quiero ilusionarme.

— Debes hacerlo, este bebé nacerá. — El serio – llevare tu caso, me intriga mucho los dos últimos embarazos.

— ¿En qué? – Michiru mirándolo

— ¿Qué medicamentos tomabas embarazada?

— Varias. — Mirándolo – la verdad, no lo recuerdo bien.

— No se serena, me parece que tu anterior, ginecólogo no era muy bueno. O lo que te recetaba, no era lo adecuado para ti y el pequeño.

— Cuando tuve la pérdida de mi hija. Tuve una hemorragia muy fuerte, me atendió la ginecóloga Setsuna de Chiba, me dijo que esperara unos meses más para quedar embarazada.

— Setsuna es muy buena. — tranquilo – no quiero que tomes, ningún medicamento.

Ella asintió y se acaricio el vientre

— Me juras que se me lograra ¿este bebé?

— Te lo juro, unos meses tendrás a tu bebé en tus brazos. — sonriéndole

Michiru celosa

— Vez amiga, todo saldrá bien. Deberías irte a casa; para darle la noticia a Darién que será papá de nuevo.

— No lo sé. — Ella pensativa – no creo.

— Serena, ve a casa. Descansa y cuida muy bien de ese pequeño.

— Gracias haruka. — feliz y saliendo del consultorio

— ¿Crees que se logre? – Michiru sonriéndole

— Estoy más que seguro. — Serio – me parece, alguien está jugando con ella y lo peor. Me parece alguien la quiere volver loca.

— Me estas asustando. — aterrada

— Su matriz esta perfecta, pareciera que no tuviera signo de cuatro abortos. — Sentándose en la silla y mirándola – No lo sé, puede ser que allá perdió legalmente estos dos últimos, los dos abortos que ella refiere me parece que no fueron embarazos, si no sobre lleno.

— Me estás volviendo loca, haruka. — cruzando los brazos

— Voy a revisar su historial clínico. — Serio – si descubro lo que estoy pensando, serena solo ha perdidos dos bebés legalmente y no cuatro.

Michiru se le quedo mirando y suspiro

— Odio, cuanto te pones de plan de detective.

Haruka sonrió contento.

Afuera del hospital

Serena estaba saliendo de su puesto de trabajo, cuando sintió unas manos que le taparon la boca y la agarraba por la cintura, sintió demasiado miedo; algo malo le iba a pasar. Pero, no iba a luchar por su bebé.

El auto arranco, serena comenzó a moverse más y más

— Uhhh

— Quédate quieta, estúpida. Esto es un secuestro. — Sonriendo – tendremos unos buenos billetes – malicioso

— Cállate. — Otro hombre – vamos a amarrarla – sacando una cinta y comenzando a amarrarle los pies y las manos.

Ella se quedo quieta

— Eres, una buena rehén. — otro acariciándole la mejilla – por cierto muy hermosa.

— Oye. — Otro metiéndole un golpe en la cabeza – no intentes hacerle algo, después la jefe se molesta.

— Así que es una mujer. — pensó ella.

— Oye. — otro, abriendo una ventana para poderse comunicar con el conductor – ya sabes, maneja bien lejos.

— Claro. — acelerando

Horas después

Serena estaba esperando el momento adecuado para poder escaparse, por suerte su padre había sido militar en su juventud, cuando supo que sería una niña igual le enseño, muchas técnicas para escapar de un secuestro, noto que los tres hombres que vestían de negro y ocultando su rostro con un antifaz, se estaban quedándose dormidos; ni ella misma sabía cuántas horas tenía de viaje, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para salir de ahí, escucho música, a lo mejor el conductor subió el volumen para no quedarse dormido, serena se quito la mordaza de las muñeca; por suerte no la habían colocado los brazos hacia atrás, con rapidez se quito lo de los pies y abrió la puerta rápidamente, intento tomar su bolso, fue inútil para muy lejos de ella y no quería arriesgarse más, miro la carretera y noto que estaba solitario, no iba a pensarlo dos veces; se lanzo y protegió su vientre de la caída, sintió como su cuerpo robada por la arena, sintió una fuerte presión en la cabeza. Levanto su mano para tocarse y descubrió que estaba sangrando; se alarmo, intento levantar. Sintió una presión en la cabeza, tenía que irse de ahí como sea, a duras penas comenzó a caminar. Coloco sus manos en su vientre.

— Todo saldrá bien. — asustada y sintiéndose muy mareada – vamos bebé, necesito que ayudes a mami – intentando caminar un poco más de prisa.

En la camioneta

Uno de los hombres abrió los ojos al sentir la brisa en su rostro y cuando observo que la secuestraba no estaba, comenzó a gritar

— ¡SE ESCAPO, ESA MALDITA!

Los dos compañeros que estaban durmiendo, se despertaron sobresaltados.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto uno bostezando

— Esa maldita huyo. — Golpeando la ventana – ahora la jefa de seguro nos va a matar.

— Ni de broma. — el mirándolo y asustado – esa mujer es el mismo diablo.

— Tenemos que buscarla, no dejaremos que Esa mujer nos mate. — Él golpeando la ventana, para que su compañero detuviera el auto – detente, Tommy

— ¿Qué sucede? – Deteniéndose y mirándolo – habla.

— Se escapo. — Frustrado – esa maldita enana se escapo.

— ¡Qué! – tommy asustado y sin evitarlo comenzó a temblar – estamos muertos.

— Cállate. — Alterándose – tommy tenemos que buscarla, no creo que este muy lejos.

— Sí

En el bosque

— Mira, lo que me encontré. — Murmuro un hombre, mirando detenidamente a serena – es muy hermosa.

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

Eli Chiva: Hola eli, Si Darién luchara por tener el amor de su mujer, a veces los hermanos se meten en donde no deben, creen que tienen derecho a dar su opinión, sobre la malvada es beryl, no esmeralda, espero que te guste el cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo # 4

El hombre la tomo entre sus brazos, se veía que estaba realmente herida y noto que estaba sangrando en la cabeza por la oscuridad no se podía apreciar muy bien, con la linterna siguió guiándose para no caerse con ella en brazos.

En Tokio

En mansión Chiba

Darién estaba realmente desesperado, había pasado más de cinco horas y no sabía nada de su mujer; al principio no se preocupo conocía que serena a veces se quedaba un poco más para ayudar a cualquier compañera o compañero, después de ver que se estaba haciendo tarde, comenzó a preocuparse, su hermano zafiro se encargo de llamar a la policía, mientras seiya se encargo de llamar a la familia Tsukino, casi todos eran policías y otros trabajan en el FBI.

— Nada. — Darién caminando de un lado a otro – es extraño, serena siempre me avisa.

— La verdad que si. — Comenta Rei mirándolo – tuvo que pasarle algo, serena no es así.

— Llame a toda su familia. — Seiya mirando la agenda – no sabía que la familia de serena, fuera tan grande.

— Kenji tiene muchos primos y tíos. Ikuko no tiene hermanos y menos primos. — Comento Darién sentándose en el mueble – kenji se entere me va a matar.

— Tampoco exageremos. — seiya serio

El timbre sonó

— Voy yo. — Rei ofreciéndose, ella camino hasta la puerta principal y la abrió – hola – nerviosa y mirando a los chicos – llego el papá de serena.

Darién palideció y llevo su mano a su corazón.

Kenji entro a la casa, muy serio.

— ¿Qué paso con mi princesa?

— No lo sabemos aun. — Darién mirándolo – se fue al trabajo y no regreso. Pienso que pudo ser secuestrada.

Kenji se sentó en el mueble y mirándolo fijamente a Darién

— Tenemos que buscarla, serena es un poco peligrosa. — Mirándolo – creo que tengo miedo, por los secuestrados que por ella.

Aquella información dejo a los presente sin palabras ¿Qué se refería él?

— No entiendo. — Darién mirándolo – serena, es una mujer.

Kenji soltó una carcajada

— Fui militar en mi juventud, crie a serena como un hombre; claro enseñándole que es una damita, ella sabe defenderse y pelear muy bien. Aun que aun no entiendo, como se dejo agarrar – dudoso — ¿ella está embarazada?

Darién negó

— No entiendo. — El frustrándose – mis contactos aun no la han encontrado.

— Suegro, ojala que serena llegue pronto a casa. — abatido

— Hombre, cambia esa cara. — Animándolo – mi princesa no le pasara nada, deberías descansar; te veo pálido

— Ya le dijimos, es terco. — zafiro mirándolo

— Ve hijo, yo estaré pendiente de lo que suceda.

— Está bien. — el alejándose, sintió como su hermano zafiro lo seguía – puedo ir solo.

— Se que no estás bien. — Mirándolo – te entiendo, si le pasara algo similar a hotaru, no sé qué haría.

— Ojala que no te pase, nunca.— abatido

En otro país

— ¿Cómo que se escapo? – La mujer furiosa – quiero a esa maldita muerta.

— Lo siento. — tommy vía telefónica – no sabemos qué sucedió.

— Son unos inútiles. — Colgando y tirando el teléfono al suelo – Ya son ocho años aguantando esa estúpida.

— Cálmate. — malatiche mirándola – creo que es hora que dejes esa tonta venganza.

Ella negó y lo miro

— Serena tiene que pagar por, quitarme el amor de todos.

— Mujer, no te basto engañándola y creyendo que estuvo embarazada dos veces. — mirándola con seriedad.

— Esos embarazos ficticios, fueron lo mejor. Claro, hacerle perder esos dos últimos me conto mucho; el médico ese estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad, cuando esperaba a esa niña.

— Creo que es hora, que la dejes en paz. — Sentándose en el mueble y mirándola – no es sano, se te paso la mano cuando le pediste a ese ginecólogo que diera medicamentos para hacerla abortar; último estaba a punto de morir.

— Ojala se hubiera muerto. — Cruzando los brazos y mirándolo – quiero acabar con ella.

— Te vas a meter en un problema, toda tu familia son policías o trabajan en el FBI; aun no sé, como kenji Tsukino no se ha dado dé cuenta de los manejos que haces.

— Lo hago muy bien. — Mirándolo – mi tío no se dará de cuenta, por favor. Vayamos a la cama y hacemos el amor. Tu esposa, se siente cansada.

Malatiche la miro, se caso con ella conociéndola realmente como es; aun que pasaba el tiempo no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre su prima serena, aun no sabía muy bien lo que sucedió con ellas cuando eran pequeñas de algo estaba seguro. Su mujer no se quedaría quieta hasta verla destruida.

En el bosque

El hombre abrió la puerta de su cabaña y acostó a serena en el mueble

— Es hora de revisarte.

— Cariño. — grito emocionada su mujer, camino lentamente. Llevaba puesto un body trasparente nada a la imaginación — ¿Qué es esto? – Mirando a serena — ¿acaso quieres un trió?

El miro a su esposa con seriedad.

— Mina, claro que no. — Serio – esta herida, puedes traerme mi maletín.

— Claro cariño. — ella quitándose los tacones de 7cm y salió corriendo a la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta saco el maletín del closet y se fue de nuevo a donde está su esposo – toma

— Gracias amor, vístete para que me ayudes atenderla.

— Claro. — ella salió corriendo, nuevamente hacia su habitación con rapidez se quito el body y se coloco la ropa que estaba a simple vista, al estar lista se fue corriendo nuevamente hacia su esposo.

— Creo que hiciste un record. — asombrado

— Algunas veces soy rápida. — orgullosa

— Comencemos

En Japón

En casa Aino Black

— Es lo que imagine. — haruka sonriendo y mirando a su esposa

— Vaya. — Michiru dejando una taza de café en el escritorio – debiste de ser detective en tu vida pasada.

— Amor, a veces lo pienso. — Sonriéndole – por cierto, ¿y tú hermana?

Michiru suspiro y lo miro.

— Se fue para el campo de futbol, fue a descargar toda su ira. — Seria – le dije que viniera a nuestra casa, es tan terca.

— Siempre lo ha sido. — el mirándola y tomando la taza de café – hotaru, siempre ha sido terca, desde pequeña.

— Se niega a volver con zafiro. — Cruzando los brazos – él la ama.

— Ella también lo ama, solo que no están de acuerdo con tener un hijo.

— Estamos en la misma, situación. — ella muy seria y con ganas de golpearlo – tenemos diez años casados y aun no deseas ser padre.

— Aun somos jóvenes. — risueño

— Claro. — Ella sarcástica – voy a hacer algo, porque si me quedo aquí mirándote, me frustraré.

— Ve, si ves algo divertido que hacer. Avísame. — burlón

Michiru se fue, si se quedaba a su lado saldría perdiendo.

Las horas fueron pasando y nadie sabía nada de serena

Una semana después

En casa Kou Aino

— Aun no ha despertado. — yaten mirando a su esposa

Mina negó

— Nada, desde que la encontramos hace una semana, no ha despertado y lo que me preocupa es su embarazo.

— Sí, a mi también. — preocupado, cuando la había encontrado le realizo varias análisis y así fue que descubrió que estaba embarazada, por suerte su esposa es ginecóloga y el médico de medicina general. Al día siguiente tenía que regresar a su hogar, fue fácil llevársela a su casa que aun hospital, ellos tenían la leve sospecha que la joven estaba en peligro y preferían atenderla en su casa que dejarla a cargo del hospital – aun no sale nada, de búsqueda.

— Ella no es de aquí. — Mirándolo – amor, estamos en Osaka y si es de Kioto o Japón.

— No lo sé amor, pero de algo estoy seguro. Esta joven está en peligro, algo me dice que ella está huyendo de alguien. — Acercándose a serena – tenemos que esperar que reaccione.

— Ojala.

— Voy a llamar a tu hermano. — Él mirándola – haruka debe de saber, algún método para que ella y el bebé estén bien.

— No lo hagas. — Seria – después me va a salir, que su hermanita pequeña no sabe nada de ginecología.

Yaten suspiro

— Ok, déjame investigar y hacer algo para que reaccione.

— Ok

En mansión Chiba

Darién estaba pendiente de teléfono y sentado en el mueble

— Hermano. — Seiya acercándose y mirándolo – levántate, llevas casi una semana en ese plan, no te mueves de la sala.

Él lo miro y suspiro

— Si llaman, necesito estar aquí.

— Tampoco, es para que hagas locuras. — Zafiro acercándose – todos estamos preocupados, Rei te tiene que traer la comida hasta aquí – cruzando los brazos – ni si quiera, te vas a bañar.

— No, ustedes no entienden. Como no su mujer. — alterándose

— Yo creo, que es hora de que…te olvides de ella. — Seiya – ha pasado una semana, tú crees que la han secuestrado. Hubieran llamado el mismo día, para mí se fue.

Darién se levanto y lo golpeo.

— ¿Estás insinuando? ¿Dime? – gritándole

— Cálmate. — Zafiro agarrándolo – tu seiya, cállate la jeta. Solo dices estupideces.

— Es verdad. — el levantándose del suelo – si, tenía otro. Ella estaba obsesionada con tener un hijo, a lo mejor cree que eres tú.

— CALLATE. — Grito fuerte zafiro – serena no es así, no quiero que hables mal de ella. Si en verdad, fuera así ¿Por qué no lo dejo, antes?

Seiya no sabía que decirle, radien solo comenzó a llorar.

— Cálmate hermano. — zafiro abrazándolo

— Lo siento. — seiya sintiéndose mal – solo que….

— Mejor lárgate. — zafiro furioso

— Mi serena. — Llorando – ella no me engañaría, menos me dejaría solo ¿verdad?

— Claro que no. — El abrazándolo con fuerza – ven, vamos a descansar. Yo seré el que no me moveré de aquí.

— Zafiro, la amo y quiero a mi lado.

— Ella volverá a ti. — sonriéndole

Él acompaño a su hermano, hasta la habitación. Cuando lo dejo acostado, se encargo de llamar a señor Tsukino quien le confirmo que aun no sabía nada de su pequeña princesa.

En otro país

— Nada. — Ella tirando el celular contra la pared y airada – maldición, no puedo creer que esa estúpida, no aparezca.

Malatiche la miro y sonrió

— Es el numero veinte que rompes. — el refiriéndose al celular – en menos de una semana, oye eso es un record.

— Malatiche. — Mirándolo con furiosa – odio tu bromitas.

— Deja, de buscarla. Debe de estar escondida. — Mirándola – tómalo con calma, además tu tío está desesperado, otra jugada amor mío. Te descubrirán.

Ella lo miro y en una parte tenía razón, su familia estaba moviéndose por lo de su prima.

— Tienes razón. — Cruzando los brazos – vamos a dejar, que la señora de chiba, aparezca solita.

El sonrió y se acerco para besarla apasionadamente.

En casa Kou Aino

Serena poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y miro la habitación detenidamente, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

— ¿En dónde estoy?

Mina entrando a la habitación y mirando que la joven había despertado

— Qué alegría. — acercándose a ella y sonriéndole

— ¿En dónde estoy?

— Estás en Osaka. Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Serena estaba muy confundida…

— No sé, no lo recuerdo. — Colocando su mano en su vientre – mi bebé.

— Si recuerdas, estar embarazada. — asombrada

— Me duele la cabeza, siento que me va estallar. — mirándola

— Cálmate. — Leve sonrisa – debe ser por el golpe, pronto estarás mejor.

— Gracias. — Suspirando y mirándola — ¿me conoces?

Ella negó

— Mi esposo, te encontró en el bosque. Parece que estabas inconsciente, te llevo a la cabaña en donde estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario. Te atendimos y luego te trajimos a nuestra casa.

Serena se le quedo mirando.

— No recuerdo, nada. — Confundida – si recuerdo que estoy embarazada.

— Tú y tu bebé son unos campeones, mira que soportar ese golpe. — Sonriéndole – te diré Usagi, hasta que sepamos cómo te llamas, realmente ¿te parece?

Ella asintió

— Usagi, vamos a comer un poco, tu bebé debe de tener mucha hambre.

Serena sonrió emocionada y asintió.

Hola muchas gracias por comentar, algunas lo saben. Tengo doble trabajo y mi tiempo es muy corto, estaré actualizando cuando pueda.

Guest: Hola, ojala te guste el cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo # 5

En mansión Kito Tsukino

Beryl estaba mirando con seriedad a su esposo.

— Jedit te he dicho, que no sé nada de nada. — cruzando los brazos

— No lo sé, desde que te conozco, siempre le has tenido envidia a serena. — Serio – me parece extraño, que serena está desaparecida

Beryl lo miro mal

— Yo no le hice nada. — ella sinceridad, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su esposo le había pedido que volvieran, había recuperado el dinero y podría darle la vida que ella merecía, lo único que se arrepiente es a ver perdido a su amante – además, voy a creer que estas enamorado de ella – fingiendo celos

— No, es tan extraño. — El serio – pobre de tu tío, se nota que está desesperado.

— Me pongo en su lugar. — Notando la mirada de su esposo incrédulo – o sea, si le llegara algo a pasar algo a ben me muero – sincera – amo a mi pequeño.

Él le creyó, beryl se desvivía por su hijo. A pesar que no se parecía a ella y más a él. Se le notaba el amor por su hijo.

— Voy ayudar a tu tío. — mirándola – cuida de nuestro hijo

beryl asintió, observo cómo se alejaba

— ¿Quién se me adelanto? – Curiosa – aun que, quien lo hizo. Está jugando con fuego.

En Osaka

En casa Kou Aino

Serena había terminado de comer, cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

— Duele. — quejándose

Mina acercándose a ella

— ¿Qué tienes?

— Me duele la cabeza.

— Tranquilízate, mientras camias. Le avise a mi esposo que despertaste. — risueña

— Gracias, necesito saber de mí.

— Por los momentos, te tendremos en casa. — Mirándola – cuando te sientas bien, nos iremos a una delegación y así podrán buscar a tu familia.

— No. — Asustada – no quiero.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Tengo que proteger a mi bebé. — Llenándose los ojos de lágrimas – no quiero perderlo, no quiero volver a sufrir – sollozando

Mina quedo mirándola

— ¿Recuerdas algo?

Ella negó

— Entonces. — Sentándose a su lado – tranquila, cuando lo desees iremos a una delegación

Ella asintió

— Voy a dejarte sola, es que tengo que prepararle la comida a mi esposo.

— Esposo. — Repitió ella y mirándola – mí esposo.

— No, es el mío. — sonriéndole

— Mi esposo. — Alterándose – tengo un esposo – comenzando a recordar, su imagen era borrosa – es alto.

Ella emocionada

— Sigue…

Serena comenzó a sentirse mal y se desmallo

— No. — Mina asustándose y acercándose a ella – oye no, reacciona

Yaten iba llegando cuando, escucho los gritos de su esposa, salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Se desmallo. — ella mirándolo

— Aun esta débil. — Acercándose a ella – voy a revisarla

— Ok

En mansión Chiba

Darién despertó, miro alado de la cama. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se levanto, no se quedaría ahí toda la vida, buscaría a su mujer el mismo, visitaría todos los lugares de Japón, iba a recuperar a su esposa, eso le costara la vida.

— Darién. — kenji tocándole la puerta

— Pase. — el sentando en la cama

Kenji entro

— Nada hijo, tengo detectives buscándola por todas partes, carteles, un amigo mío coloco su foto en televisión y nada, nadie sabe de ella. — Desesperándose – apareciera, se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

— Aun no entiendo. — El serio – tanta influencia en tu familia y nada – abatido

— Yo también lo estoy. — Sentándose a su lado – estoy asustado hijo – mirándolo – estoy pensando lo peor.

— Por favor no. — Él alterándose – eso lo único, que no quiero pensar.

— Voy a viajar a los lados de Osaka o Kioto, allá las personas viven de tradiciones y casi nunca están pendiente de un televisor. — Serio — ¿quieres ir conmigo?

El asintió

— Al fin del mundo, es posible. Tengo que recuperar a mi esposa.

En casa Aino Black

Michiru estaba mirando las noticias, cuando se alarmo al ver a serena desaparecida.

— Amor. — ella salió corriendo a buscarlo, lo busco por toda la casa y lo encontró haciendo ejercicios – secuestraron a serena

Haruka dejo a un lado las pesas y la miro.

— La ¿embarazada?

Ella asintió

— ¿Cuando?

— El mismo día, que se entero de su embarazo.

— Pregúntale a hotaru. — Dejando de hacer ejercicios y mirándola – ella no está casada, con uno de los cuñados de ella.

Michiru asintió

— Con zafiro.

— Ellos no deben de saber, que está embarazada.

— Se lo piensas decir. — Perpleja – no, tienes derecho.

— Es cuestión de vida o muerte. — cruzando los brazos – si saben que esta, embarazada la buscaran más.

— Si es al revés. — Seria – acuérdate que descubriste, los primeros embarazos "Psicológicos" no existieron.

— No, quise decirte nada. — Mirándola con seriedad – los últimos embarazos, fueron provocados.

Michiru asombrada

— ¿Me lo juras?

— Por nuestros hijos.

— ¿Qué hijos? – Molesta – no quieres tenerlos.

— Algún día lo tendremos. — leve sonrisa

— Ok. Llamare a hotaru. — Mirando el reloj – debe de estar jugando futbol

— Ok.

Al día siguiente

En mansión Chiba

— ¿Y porque, tengo que acompañarlos? – hotaru seria

— Mi esposo y yo, no conocemos a Darién. — mirándola

Hotaru abrió la puerta de la mansión y entraron

— Ustedes. Me hacen hacer unas cosas. — molestándose

— Hotaru. — grito Rei contenta, haciendo que todos lo que estaban en casa se fueron a ver. Si es verdad estaba ahí

— Hola Rei. — ella leve sonrisa – te presento a mi cuñado y mi hermana.

Rei los saludos y sonrió

— No sabes lo feliz, que me hace verte.

— A mi no mucho. — Seiya acercándose a ellos – cuñada, estás muy delgada.

— Eso no es asunto, tuyo. — mirándolo mal

— Hotaru. — Darién sonriendo – que alegría verte.

— Darién, no lo sabía. Mi cuñado sabe algo. — señalándoselo

El acercándose a el

— Dímelo, por favor. — le rogo

— Primero, mi nombre es haruka Aino, ella es mi esposa Michiru hermana de hotaru, nosotros trabajamos con serena en el hospital. Ese mismo día serena fue a verme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Serena descubrió que está embarazada. — el

Darién y los demás se sorprendieron con aquella noticia

— Embarazada. — atónito

— Ese mismo día, te lo iba a decir. — Comenta Michiru – estaba muy contenta, su embarazo esta avanzado.

— ¿De cuánto?

— Debe de tener casi cuatro meses. — informo el

— Dios mío. — El ilusionado – tendré un hijo.

— Eso es imposible. — Seiya serio – serena no llega al tercer mes.

— Seiya. — Rei molesta

— Yo creo que es mejor, que se sienten. — Pidió haruka – hace unos días descubrí algo, horrible que le han hecho a su esposa.

Darién asustándose

— ¿Qué quiere decir, con eso?

— Déjame explicarle todo.

Todos se sentaron, mientras haruka contaba paso con paso lo que le habían hecho a serena y como la habían engañado con sus embarazos.

Darién furioso se levanto y lanzo la lámpara hacia la pared.

— Darién. — Seiya agarrándolo de los brazos – cálmate

— ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, MATARON A DOS DE MIS BEBÉS Y CASI VUELVEN LOCA A SERENA? – Alterándose – VOY A MATAR, QUIEN LE HIZO ESTO A SERENA Y A MI.

Haruka mirándolo

— Tienes toda la razón, en tu posición haría lo mismo.

— Mi serena.— el comenzando a llorar – nadie sabe, lo que sufrimos y como lloraba cada noche por cada perdida, los ilusionados que estábamos por ellos y lo felices por cada embarazo – tristeza – fuimos dos marionetas en el juego de un desquiciado.

— Pobre de serena. — hotaru sin salir de su asombro – es horrible lo que le hicieron.

— Yo estoy muy preocupado. — haruka mirándolos – puede ser que la persona que le hizo esto a ustedes, puedo a verla secuestrado.

— Gracias por decírmelo. — El agradecido – ahora en adelante, voy a proteger a mi mujer y a mi bebé.

— Tenemos que buscarla. — Seiya – ahora que sabemos, que está embarazada será peligroso para ella.

— Zafiro debe de estar en la oficina. — Comenta Rei – debemos avisarle.

— No, zafiro tiene muchos problemas horita. — Darién mirando a hotaru – creo que esto debo hacerlo yo solo.

— Darién. — Seiya serio – tu corazón apenas está recuperándose, no puedes descuidarte, piensa en serena y el bebé.

— En el pequeño. — el sonriendo – serena está esperando un niño.

Michiru lo golpeo.

— No te basto, en decirle que está embarazada. Ahora le dices el sexo del pequeño. — Molesta – no dejas nada de emoción, para ellos.

Haruka apenado

— Lo siento.

Darién sonriendo de felicidad

— Tendré un campeón.

— Voy a llamar a señor Tsukino. — Seiya mirándolo – el padre de serena, fue militar.

— Hazlo. — Su hermano – gracias – mirando a la pareja – no saben lo feliz que estoy, ahora tendré fuerza para no descansar y encontrarla.

Ellos sonrieron

En Osaka

En casa Kou Aino

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? – pregunto mina

— Mejor. — serena sonriéndole

— Me alegro. — yaten mirándola – debemos llevarte a una delegación

— Bueno…— no muy convencida

— Voy por mis cosas. — mina sonriendo y alejándose

— Sabes Usagi, te pareces mucho a una amiga o cuñada, de la cuñada de mi cuñado.

— No entiendo. — confundida

— Mi cuñado, está casado con Michiru. Ella tiene una hermana que está casada con un hombre que se llama zafiro, cuando fue su boda una rubia estaba con ellos en la foto. Tú te pareces a ella.

— Zafiro. — tratando de recordar – me suena

— ¿Te parece? – el esperanzado

Ella asintió

— Mina. — llamo él

— Dime. — acercándose

— Llama a tu hermano, es urgente.

Mina salió corriendo e hizo la llamada

En Tokio

En mansión Chiba

Haruka contestando

— ¿Qué paso hermana?

— Soy yaten. — serio

— Dime. — Alejándose de la familia chiba – habla.

— Hace una semana, encontré a una mujer herida, está embarazada y ella se me parece a la esposa de uno de los cuñados de hotaru.— mirando a serena – ella no se acuerda quien es, le mencione zafiro y afirma que ese nombre se le hace familiar.

— Pásamela. — pidió

Yaten le entregó el teléfono a serena

— habla

— Hola. — ella nerviosa

— Déjame y te paso a alguien. — el sonriendo

— Darién. — Mirándolo – es para ti

Darién se acerco y miro a haruka

— ¿Quién es?

— Solo escucha

El tomo el celular

— Halo. — Volvió a decir serena — ¿Quién está ahí?

— Serena. — el emocionado.

En otro país

Malatiche esta sonriendo a su mujer.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Positivo. — Ella mirando la prueba de embarazo – maldición, amor ¿Cómo paso?

— Cuando una abejita, ve una flor. — riéndose

Ella mirándolo mal

— No estoy preparada, menos ser madre de nadie.

— Es mi hijo, no pienso permitir, que lo abortes. — mirándola con seriedad

– Amor – acercándose a él – solo como estamos, somos felices.

— Es mi hijo y no pienso ceder, piensas hacerle algo, te juro que le diré todo a tu familia. — amenazándola

— Te odio. — furiosa y alejándose de él – a mi amada, Saori si no te controlo nadie lo hará.

Saori estaba muy molesta, lo amaba pero tampoco se iba a poner a parir niños, en su meta no estaba de ser madre. Conocía el carácter de su esposo.

— Lo tendré, pero jamás le daré amor. — Cruzando los brazos – jamás.

En Japón

En misión chiba

Darién estaba muy contento de escuchar la voz de su mujer

— Amor, eres tú.

— No sé, ¿Quién eres? – ella con timidez

— ¿No sabes, quién soy? – confundido

— No.

Haruka le quito el celular

— Pásame con yaten.

— Ok.

Ella le entrego el teléfono

— Es para ti

Yaten contestando.

— Dime

— Serena, ¿perdió la memoria? – pregunto su cuñado, escucharan todos

— Sí

— Darién y yo estaremos allá, par de horas. — informo

— Los estaremos esperando. — cortando y mirando a serena – Usagi, parece que vienen por ti

Mina asombrada

— De verdad.

El asintió

— ¿Quién viene por mi?

— Tu esposo.

— Mi esposo. — atónita

En Japón

En mansión chiba

— Voy por mi mujer. — Darién sonriendo – era ella, su voz. Estoy seguro

— Sí es ella. — haruka confirma – lo importante que está bien, está un poco herida pero el bebé y ella estarán bien.

— Gracias a Dios. — Rei contenta

— Por fin. — Seiya sonriendo – ve hermano.

— Sí.

El timbre sonó y hotaru fue abrir.

— Hola. — kenji entrando – ¿Darién estás listo?

— Encontramos a serena. — el emocionado

— ¿Qué? – Pasmado – de ¿verdad?

— Sí

— ¿En dónde está mi hija?

— En Osaka. — Comunico haruka – mi cuñado la encontró, esta cuidándola

— ¿Qué le paso? – angustiado

— No, perdamos el tiempo. — Darién mirándolo – vamos en mi avión privado.

— Vamos. — kenji sonriendo

En Osaka

En casa Kou Aino

— Usagi, vamos bañarte y ponerte linda. — mina sonriéndole

— Con cuidado. — Su esposo, observando cómo estaba ayudando a joven a levantarse – acuérdate que está embarazada.

— Lo sé amor, tranquilo. — Sonriendo – confía en mí.

— Ok.

Mina se llevo a serena al baño, mientras yaten estaba acomodando todos los análisis que le había realizado a serena.

Unas horas después

Darién bajo del avión con mucha rapidez, quería ver a su mujer lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba besarla, abrazarla y decirlo lo mucho que la amaba. No quería esperar más.

— Hijo cálmate. — kenji mirándolo – apenas acabas de salir de una operación – le recordó

— No me importa. — Serio – quiero verla.

— Pronto, vamos a llegar. — Comenta haruka – solo que se me olvido, en donde queda exactamente la casa.

Kenji y Darién lo miraron con ganas de matarlo

— Lo siento, es que mi hermana y su esposo. Se mudan mucho, por el trabajo de él.

— ¿Y de trabaja él? – pregunto kenji, angustiado que su hija estuviera en peligro.

— Es médico, ha estudiado mucho y siempre lo están llamando que realice cursos o que se quede viviendo de tres a seis meses en varias partes de Japón. — mirándolos

— Ok. — Darién seguía caminando – debes de acordaste de algo.

— Déjame llamarlo. — deteniéndose y llamándolo, espero unos minutos para que alguien contestara – halo

— Te estamos esperando. — su hermana seria, mirando a serena que estaba impaciente.

— Necesito que me des la dirección, de tu nueva casa.

— Ok.

En Japón

En mansión Chiba

Zafiro había llegado a la casa agotado, su cuñada Rei lo había llamado para darle la nueva noticia de que su cuñada serena había parecido y que estaba esperando un bebé. La noticia lo sorprendió y se emociono mucho, se alegraba por ambos, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación encontró a su esposa colocándose la blusa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – perplejo

Hotaru se asusto y se volteo, por suerte se había colocado el pantalón y se termino de acomodar la blusa

— Solo estaba dándome un baño, igual ya me iba. — seria

Zafiro le coloco seguro a la puerta y la miro

— No te dejare salir de aquí.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – alterándose

— Pasa, que no sé nada de ti en días. — El dejo el maletín a un lado – no sabes lo preocupado, estaba por ti.

— Estoy bien, no vez. — mirándolo – solo vine, porque haruka necesitaba hablar con Darién. Solo por eso.

Zafiro la agarro de los brazos

— No me importa, porque viniste. — Lanzándola hacia la cama y colocándose encima de ella – no dejare que te vayas.

hotaru asustada

— ¿Qué piensas hacerme?

— Te voy amarrar, jamás dejare que te vayas de mi lado. — sonriendo

Ella comenzó a moverse y lo golpeo en su parte íntima, al verlo sufrir de dolor, se movió rápido y se levanto con rapidez, llegar a la puerta comenzó a sentirse muy mareada, logrando que cayera arrodillada.

El al verla así, como pudo se levanto y fue auxiliarla

— Hot. — Acercándose a ella y moviéndola — ¿Qué te sucede? – asustado

Ella comenzó abrir los ojos

— Me siento mal. — muy débil

Zafiro como pudo la levanto y la llevo hacia la cama.

— Voy a llamar a Rei. — notando su palidez

— No, te golpee muy fuerte. — Apenada – mejor quédate conmigo.

— El dolor, se está pasando. — leve sonrisa

— Creo, es porque no he comido. — suspirando

— Nadie se desmalla, por no comer un par de horas. — él serio

— Tengo casi dos días sin comer bien. — apenada

El no dijo nada y se acostó alado de ella.

En Osaka

En casa Kou Aino

Yaten mirándolos

— Mina, fue por ella, único que les pido que la cuiden que no esté caminando mucho y menos alterándose. Su bebé está bien, aun me preocupa lo débil que esta por estar una semana sin despertar.

— Claro. — Darién sonriendo – cuidare de mi esposa y de mi bebé

— Hola. — Mina apareciendo y ayudando a serena a caminar despacio – ella está un poco débil – mirándolos

Darién emocionado y acercándose a ella.

— Mi amor, estás bien.

— ¿Tú eres mi esposo? – mirándolo y a la vez confundida


End file.
